Falling Into Darkness
by Tanitta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un corazón puro comenzara a sumergirse en la oscuridad?¿Que pasaría si esto le ocurriera a Sakura, pero por culpa de alguien más...? Pareja: Sakura x ¿? Misterio Cap 6 up!
1. A New Ambition

¡Hola! Aquí les presento el comienzo de mi primer fic, es por eso que les pido que sean misericordiosos xD Espero que les guste, de verdad. Dejen reviews, sean criticas, amenzas, todo.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para pura entretención, sin animos de lucro.

**Falling into Darkness**

Capítulo 1: A new Ambition

Era un lindo día soleado, el verde del pasto resaltaba con la luminosidad del lugar, y lo hacía ver como un lugar divino.

Una chica se encontraba observando el horizonte, sentada sobre el césped con aspecto distraído cuando una enérgica voz irrumpió sus melancólicos pensamientos.

¡Sakura-chan!- exclamó un chico de preciosos ojos azules, piel morena y cabello rubio.- Te he estado buscando toda la mañana ¿donde haz estado?, porque no creo que hayas estado aquí toda la mañana.

…-Pero no obtuvo respuesta de la pelirrosa, ya que esta seguía completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos y mirando el cielo con ojos perdidos.

¿Sakura-chan?.- Intentó tratar nuevamente de llamar su atención el rubio, logrando su cometido.- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto un poco….rara…- Señaló el chico con extrañeza y una evidente preocupación en sus ojos.

No pasa nada, Naruto…Estoy bien…- respondió la chica girándose hacia su amigo mostrándole una triste sonrisa que intentaba ratificar sus palabras, pero sólo provocó el efecto contrario, la preocupación en su amigo se incrementó.- _Lo siento Naruto, pero esto no puedo decirtelo…-_Pensó la kunoichi, triste por ocultarle algo a su amigo.

Si es por Sasuke,, Sakura-chan, la promesa que te hice…-Empezó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.

No es por él Naruto, de verdad, estoy bien...- Aseguró su amiga, ahora pudiendo esbozar una alegre sonrisa, tranquilizando por completo al ojiazul, pero, realmente, en el corazón de la pelirrosa no había ningún sentimiento cercano o semejante a lo que se llama felicidad.

Le había mentido, si era por el Uchiha que ella se encontraba así, pero no podía decírselo, eso sólo iba a hacer que el chico se esmerara más en poder traer de vuelta al traidor, y resultara dañado al ver que era imposible lograrlo, en estos momentos si que era más que una utopía, porque ahora que el chico había asesinado a Orochimaru decidió formar otro equipo, llamado Hebi…eso era lo que más dolor le provocaba, que él haya recurrido a otras personas para lograr su cometido, y no a sus antiguos amigos, que siempre habían estado dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que él necesitara.

Sakura- chan¿me acompañarías a comer Ramen? Tengo mucha hambre...-Pidió el shinobi con la alegría que lo caracterizaba

Creo que no Naruto, me gustaría quedarme un poco más…-Dijo la pelirrosa con dejadez

Oh, está bien, como quieras Sakura-chan, nos veremos después¡adiós!- se despidió el chico alejándose con agilidad por los techos de las edificaciones.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica al perder de vista a su mejor amigo, ella lo quería mucho, pero ahora necesitaba estar sola, se sentía triste, dolida, frustrada, enojada…predominando esta última emoción, ahora ya no estaba Naruto para contenerla…

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó por las cercanías del lugar, una gigantesca roca se hizo polvo por un fuerte puño femenino que se lanzó a ella sin piedad. Eso le había servido para descargar un poco de toda la gran y confusa mezcla de sentimientos que sentía. Luego Sakura observó el desastre, así es como se sentía ella, hecha trizas…Apretó su puño con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, debía tranquilizarse, no lograría nada con golpear todo a su paso...

En esos momentos eran en los que ella deseaba ser más fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, por que así estaría en mayor equilibrio y podría dominar sus rebeldes emociones. Fuerza...eso era algo que desearía tener...pero¿por qué no también, poder? También ayudaría, sólo tendría que esmerarse en conseguirlo. Volvió a mirar al frente, segura de lo que ya quería, pero inconsciente de que por primera vez era tan ambiciosa, algo muy extraño en ella. Sus ojos ahora demostraban decisión, seguridad, _deseo de más…_

Sin reflexionar más se marchó, sin percatarse en ningún momento en que unos intensos ojos la observaban desde un lugar a sus espaldas.

El sujeto sonrió con satisfacción al ver la nueva mirada de Sakura, eso era lo que él quería, que el corazón de la chica fuera cubierto poco a poco por la oscuridad, obviamente él había intervenido para que ella pensara de esa forma, pero él solo había prendido la punta de la cuerda, lo demás se iba a quemar por sí solo…eso era lo bueno de poder introducirse en la mente de las personas, se hacía algo pequeño y lo demás ya se daba por hecho, ahora sólo quedaba observar, y esperar, ya que ella iba a terminar recurriendo a él…o a ellos?

Continuará…

Dejen reviews, por favor! para ver si les gustó, y ver si no pierdo mi tiempo continuándolo…Sé que es cortito, pero es para comenzar.


	2. The voice

_Aquí les traigo el Capítulo 2 de Falling Into Darkness. Muchisimas gracias por los reviwes, me impulsan a seguir. Aquí va la historia._

Falling Into darkness

**Capítulo 2****: The voice.**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana cuando Sakura despertó, se acercó al espejo y vio la imagen que este le devolvía. Era una atractiva chica de 17 años, curvilínea y poseedora de un delicado rostro, siendo sus ojos jades lo que más resaltaba. Inspeccionó cada detalle de su cuerpo, sonrió con extraña suficiencia al no notar ninguna imperfección, además claro de lo despeinada que se encontraba y de la adormilada expresión, pero esto era, claramente, producto de la larga siesta.

Se dio media vuelta, recogió algunas cosas que necesitaba y fue a darse un baño. Luego, se vistió con su habitual ropa: falda lila, calzas negras debajo de ésta, remera roja y botas negras.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio ya que sus progenitores dormían, se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una tostada, la engulló con rapidez y bebió un vaso de leche. Sin hacer más salió de su casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, donde, supuestamente, sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sai la estarían esperando para comenzar con su rutina de entrenamiento.

En los Campos de Entrenamiento…

¡Sakura-chan! Te estábamos esperando.- Exclamó el rubio con alegría al ver a su amiga

Hola, Naruto. Buenos días, Sai.-Saludó la chica con una sonrisa

Hola, fea.-Respondió el aludido con su ya característica palabra, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirrosa.

¿Empezamos? Esta vez no tendremos que esperar a Kakashi-sensei, se encuentra en el hospital.- Sugirió Naruto con emoción en sus ojos.

Me parece bien.- Concordó la muchacha. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo de golpe.

_Fuerza__… Poder…. _Escuchó la kunoichi. Paseó su asombrada mirada por todo el lugar, buscando al dueño de aquella profunda voz.

Nadie.

No había absolutamente nadie en el sector, aparte de ella y sus compañeros.

Extraño.- Pensó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Ocurre algo, fea?- Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros al percatarse de la expresión de su amiga.

No, nada, sólo que…-Las palabras murieron en su boca, al volver a oír esa misteriosa voz.

_**Fuerza…Poder…**_

La voz sonó aun más fuerte, más intensa, provocándole miedo…Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se detuvo por un momento, analizando. Sus amigos observaban expectantes el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

Lo volvió a oír, pero esta vez con muchísima más fuerza provocándole una punzada en la cabeza. Ahora era imposible que los dos shinobis no lo hayan oído, el individuo había hablado demasiado alto. Los observó, y se asombró al ver que los jóvenes se encontraban mirándola extrañados, desconociendo que era lo que le ocurría.

No lo oyen.- Pensó la pelirrosa con perplejidad. Imposible…Hasta que reparó en el hecho: ella era la única que escuchaba al sujeto, eso significaba que…

_La voz estaba en__ su cabeza…_

_Fuerza… Poder… _Insoportable. No podía controlar el dolor en su cabeza. Por lo que se la sujetó con ambas manos intentando no aplicar demasiada fuerza. _Dolía…y mucho…_No iba a aguantar más, se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

Sus amigos le gritaban cosas, la preocupación era visible en sus ojos y palabras.

¡Sakura-chan!.- Gritó Naruto presa de la desesperación.

¡Sakura!- Habló fuertemente el chico de tez blanca, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.- ¿Qué diablos le ocurre?- Pensó el ninja angustiado

No más, no más, por favor…-Rogó la pelirrosa mentalmente pidiendo clemencia. La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo no pudiendo soportar el dolor.

**¡Fuerza!**** ¡Poder!… ¡Búscalo! ¡Encuéntralo! ****¡OBTENLO! **

_Silencio. _Ya no escuchaba aquella molesta voz. Pero se sentía inquieta, algo no andaba bien…

Sakura-chan….es…-Habló Naruto, pero ella no lo escuchaba, es más, ni siquiera le importaba lo que estaba diciendo. Quería que se callase, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, deseaba silencio.

_Obtenl__o…_

¡Sakura-chan!.- Gritó Naruto subiendo aun más el volumen de su voz, se encontraba visiblemente preocupado.

**Cállate.****-** Siseó amenazante la chica.

La muchacha miró al frente con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos. Éstos se encontraban un poco más oscuros de lo habitual, eran más decididos, inexpresivos, ambiciosos, astutos, _fuertes, poderosos…_

Sus compañeros se sintieron hipnotizar por la mirada de la chica. Luego, perdieron el contacto visual, y recuperaron por completo el control de su mente. Sai se mantuvo al margen, algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Esos ojos.- pensó el pintor.- Dan miedo

¡Sakura-chan! – Llamó el chico ignorando la advertencia de guardar silencio.- ¿Qué, qué te pasa?- Tartamudeó, no sabía por qué motivo, pero le daba escalofríos verla directamente.

**Cállate, Naruto**- repitió la pelirrosa perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué acaso no la entendía?

Pero, ¡Sakura…!- Empezó Naruto, pero su amiga no le permitió continuar.

**¡CALLATE!-**Gritó la kunoichi sin poder contener su furia.

Lo que vino después dejó anonadados a los dos jóvenes.

La chica con una asombrosa e insultante velocidad se acercó al rubio, que aún no asimilaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y sin esperas más, cerró su mano fuertemente, y concentrando una gran cantidad de extraño chakra en su puño golpeó al shinobi con una fuerza superior a la que la chica ya poseía. No era una fuerza inhumana, tampoco monstruosa.

_Er__a divina…_

El rubio salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca, y sus huesos, especialmente sus costillas no pudieron soportar la fuerza del impacto, provocando que se rompieran en el acto. La inconsciencia fue inevitable e instantánea.

_Muerto._

¿O no?

Llamas rojas cubrieron al chico, pero éstas se desvanecieron en un instante.

_El kyubi. _Protegía a su jinchuriki. Le salvaba la vida, una vez más.

¡Naruto!- Gritó el miembro ANBU, recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, que había perdido debido a la impresión. Tenía la intención de correr hasta él, puede que el de las nueve colas lo haya protegido, peor aun así necesitaba urgentemente ayuda médica. El shinobi aun estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero… ¿y Sakura? ¿Intentaría matarlo a él también?

La kunoichi lo observó con una indescifrable expresión. Luego la chica posó su vista en el cuerpo inerte de su "amigo". Ni una pizca de arrepentimiento se asomó por sus ojos.

Sai se encontraba en una pesadilla. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

La chica dio un paso, acercándose al único shinobi que se encontraba de pie.

No…-Pensó el chico ocultando a la perfección el miedo que sentía. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

_Me siento __ fuerte_- pensó la chica con satisfacción- Debo demostrarlo.- Siguió la chica meditando a medida de que avanzaba. No reparaba en el hecho de que les hacía daño a las personas que más quería. Nada le importaba.

¿Pero, qué?- Se preguntó la de ojos verdes jade, extrañada. El shinobi estaba sonriendo, ¿por qué?

_Pero de pronto todo fue Oscuridad._

Recibió un golpe seco en la nuca. Y sin más Sakura se desplomó en el suelo, inconciente.

**C o n t i n u a r á . . . **

_Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé bastante en hacerlo._

_Dejen reviews, ya que sino, siento que no les gusta mi historia. ¡Adiós!_

_**Sin reviews**__** la historia desaparece.**_


	3. Confusion

_Perdón por la demora, pero he estado sin inspiración, es más, ni siquiera me ha gustado como me quedó este capítulo…Pero bueno, tampoco podía darme el lujo de hacerles esperar más. Y además el estúpido colegio me manda tareas, pruebas, tareas, pruebas, y más pruebas y tareas! xD Ya…bueno…los dejo con el capitulo…y MUCHISIMAS gracias por los reviews, estaba tan contenta. Bien, espero que me dejen ahora, y aquellos lectores que no mandan rr, les pido que por favor lo hagan Bien, eso, adiós! Ojala, les guste._

Aclaraciones: 

&&&&&&&&&&& : Cambio de escena.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los utilizo para entretener, sin fines de lucro.

**Falling Into Darkness**

**Cap****ítulo 3: Confusion**

_Oscuridad…_

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sumergida en ella, intentando salir con desesperación. No sabía lo que ocurría. La frustración se iba incrementando de a poco en su pecho, provocándole una punzada dolorosa

_Angustia..._

Sentía la chica. Tenía la extraña y desagradable sensación de haber hecho algo incorrecto. Un sentimiento de repugnancia hacia un hecho ya cometido.

_Arrepentimiento…_

De haber hecho aquello, sin importarle el no saber con certeza que había ocurrido.

_Temor…_

Al desconocer la gravedad del asunto, y sus posibles consecuencias.

¡¿Qué pasó, qué está pasando?!- Se preguntaba la ojijade con ímpetu. Unas cristalinas lágrimas ya se hacían visibles en sus bellos ojos, deslizándose con lentitud por las mejillas de la chica.

El revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones era increíblemente confuso. Había sentimientos poco comunes, que no se podrían describir con exactitud y que descolocaban a la dueña de estos.

Pero sin duda lo más extraño, era esa sensación de infinito poder que sentía en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

También advertía algo oscuro en su espíritu: maldad que comenzaba a contaminar lentamente su puro ser, irreversiblemente.

Esto último la asustaba en sobremanera, ya que se percataba de que no podía dominar la situación…

Aunque interiormente agradecía el hecho de no poder controlarlo. Ya que cada vez que aquél resplandor oscuro aumentaba su brillo, también incrementaba aquella placentera dicha que había comenzado a experimentar…

Sin poder evitarlo, _sin desearlo…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Con lentitud comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, escuchaba voces, no lograba identificar a los dueños de éstas, ni tampoco podía distinguir con claridad sus palabras.

…¿Y no te explicas qué pasó?- Preguntó una voz femenina

No, fue todo muy extraño, de repente Sakura se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo golpeó de una forma impresionante, estaba furiosa, y tenía un aura muy extraña.-Explicó una voz joven y masculina.- Si no hubiera llegado Yamato-san, probablemente yo no estaría con vida- Agregó el chico sin poder ocultar su alivio.

¿Tú que opinas, Yamato?- Volvió a preguntar la mujer

No lo sé, Hokage-sama, todo fue muy extraño- Respondió el aludido con voz ausente- ¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?

Estable. Si no hubiera sido por el accionar del biju, él estaría muerto, es más, me atrevería a decir que si Sakura lo golpeaba otra vez, ni siquiera el kyubi hubiese podido salvarle.- Habló Tsunade con pesar.

Ha despertado- Dijo un peligris abruptamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los presentes.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que se encontraba recostada en una camilla del hospital. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, preparándose para lo peor, estaban inquietos, no podían negarlo.

La pelirrosa levantó sus párpados pesadamente, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, una terrible jaqueca azotaba su cabeza. Cuando logró vislumbrar lo que ocurría frente a ella con claridad, vio cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella, expectantes.

¿Sakura?- Tanteó el terreno la maestra de la joven.

Su adormilada vista se dirigió hasta ella, sin pronunciar palabra.

Sakura- Volvió a llamar la Hokage un poco más tranquila al ver la serena mirada de su discípula. No había instinto asesino en ella.

¿Hm?- Articuló la chica con pereza.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó con suavidad la mujer

…-

No recibió respuesta. ¿Había necesidad de responder a esa pregunta tan tonta, acaso no podía deducirlo por su deplorable aspecto? – Se preguntó la chica con _desprecio._

Sakura- Esta vez, fue una voz juvenil la que habló.

La kunoichi lo observó, y enseguida una serie de recuerdos asediaron su cabeza, a una velocidad asombrosa. No alcanzó a analizar cada hecho que vio, pero si pudo distinguirlos.

Sintió como la dura realidad la golpeaba de frente con fuerza.

_Había deseado matar a su mejor amigo__ sin piedad…_

_E intentó hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas…_

_Y lo peor…No se arrepentía por ello._

Todos repararon en el cambio de los ojos jades de la chica. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los allí presentes. _Esa mirada…_

Estaban paralizados.

Pero de pronto sintieron la suave y fresca brisa de la mañana acariciándoles el rostro y meciendo sus cabellos. La ventana había sido abierta, y sin percatarse en que momento una pelirrosa salió de allí con rapidez, como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó una voz masculina con fastidio. Una mueca de desagrado adornaba su rostro, unos grandes colmillos destacaban entre la dentadura.

Cálmate, Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun sabe lo que hace- Habló una chica de cabello liso negro, el desprecio era perceptible.

No te metas, Karin- Le respondió de igual forma el joven.

Nos acercaremos un poco a Konoha- Respondió un apuesto shinobi de cabellos negros y tez blanca. Sus orbes oscuros eran profundos abismos.

Inexpresividad, indiferencia, odio, deseo de venganza…

Era lo que se hallaba en aquella mirada. Su porte altivo intimidante, su aura repleta de maldad y aquél inmenso poder era sin duda, digno de un Uchiha, _y de un traidor…_

¿Iremos a Konoha, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la kunoichi sin dar crédito a sus palabras. El moreno había dejado claro el hecho de que no quería volver a toparse con sus antiguos compañeros. ¿Por qué, ahora, él decidía ir a ellos?

La falta de sueño, te está afectando la cabeza, Sasuke.- Señaló el de colmillos de tiburón con burla.

El aludido se giró hasta él, y lo observó con una impresionante frialdad, que no intimidó al ninja. No le tenía miedo al Uchiha.

He oído que Akatsuki ha posado sus ojos en alguien de Konoha- Aclaró el muchacho sin emoción, algo característico en él.

¿En alguien, y en quién?- Preguntó curioso el miembro más tímido del grupo, que no había intervenido en la conversación.

Las miradas de los otros dos delataban su curiosidad. ¿Acaso la organización Akatsuki quería reclutar a un onceavo miembro a sus filas?

¿Quién era digno de tal "honor"?

No lo sé, ni tampoco me importa- Respondió tajantemente el de mirada oscura.- Lo único relevante es que Akatsuki está por esos lugares, por consiguiente, también lo está Itachi.

¿Todo Akatsuki?- Preguntó la única mujer del grupo, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

Una expresión de sorpresa se asomó por los rostros de los tres shinobis.

Los integrantes de aquella organización estaban divididos en parejas, éstas estaban armónicamente conformadas, la ofensiva y defensa de cada dúo era simplemente perfecta. Siempre necesitaban sólo a uno de aquellos grupos para realizar una misión, ya que además de complementarse muy bien todos los miembros tenían poderes asombrosos y técnicas únicas que los hacían especiales y dignos de formar parte de aquella entidad. Ellos eran los ninjas más poderosos y temidos de todas las aldeas.

Y ahora, los diez eran necesarios para realizar una tarea. Sin duda, aquella persona que provocaba todo aquello debía de ser impresionante como para generar tal grado de interés en ellos. Ese sujeto, que sin duda era un shinobi, de seguro tenía un poder oculto que aquellos asesinos deseaban explotar.

Aquel individuo era una pieza crucial en el plan de Akatsuki. Era necesario, indispensable, pero ¿por qué, para qué?

Nos dirigiremos a Konoha- Decidió terminantemente el líder de Hebi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus subordinados. No aceptaría quejas. Deseaba aniquilar a su hermano, no importaba como, aunque fuera incluso destruyendo a sus antiguos amigos en el camino. Daba igual.

Al fin y al cabo…

_**El fin justifica los medios.**_

_**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**_

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

_Manden rr!! Por favor! (Les enviaré sus respuestas por replay)_

_Adiós! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo._

**Sin reviews y sin lectores la historia desaparece**


	4. The Proposal

_o.o Muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Los amo! Gracias! Nunca esperé tener tantos! De verdad muchas gracias. Y de verdad que lamento mucho la tardanza, tenía muchas ganas de continuar, pero ahora estoy en temporada de exámenes finales, y tengo que estudiar…Pero salgo el jueves y ahí me podré dedicar de lleno en mi fic. Espero que les guste esta continuación que he hecho un poco apurada, y también ansío que mi demora no traiga consecuencias con la cantidad de reviwes, es decir espero que por haber tardado dejen de seguir mi historia y simplemente no manden rr…Bien, dejo de decir tantas cosas y los dejo con la historia. Adiós!_

Aclaraciones:

&&&&&&&: Cambio de lugar

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Falling Into Darkness

**Capítulo 4: The Proposal.**

Ya había pasado un día desde su huída del hospital, pero aun a pesar del correr del tiempo, su alma aun no hallaba consuelo. La mente de la kunoichi era un mar de contradicciones.

La pelirrosa se movía con asombrosa rapidez a través del espeso bosque. No había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, como era común en ella en aquellas situaciones de desesperación. Es más, ella misma se sorprendía de todo aquello, sentía le necesidad de llorar, pero, algo en su ser no le permitía demostrar su sufrimiento.

Manifestar los sentimientos trae problemas. Aun más si esas emociones son negativas. Te vuelves vulnerable cuando las expones.

Te vuelves débil.

Los sentimientos son sinónimo de flaqueza.

Aquellos pensamientos azotaban su cabeza constantemente en los momentos en los que ella amenazaba con derramar una lágrima. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se detuvo en seco.

Su mirada pasó de ser una iracunda a una máscara inexpresiva.

Aterrizó con elegancia en el piso y observó fijamente unos arbustos.

Tenía compañía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?- Preguntó un joven de piel blanca. Se encontraba preocupado, pero aun así, esa no era excusa para no mostrar aquella fingida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

…-No respondió el rubio. Su aspecto era miserable: blancas vendas cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, y rastros de sangre seca en la mayoría de ellas. Los ojos azules del chico habían perdido aquel brillo enérgico, ahora se encontraban opacos, como si el dueño careciera de vida. El jinchuriki observaba el cielo a través de la ventana con atención, esperando encontrar una explicación al insólito actuar de su amiga.

Naruto…¿Cómo te sientes?- Insistió el ANBU.

Mm.- Articuló Naruto tratando de incorporarse. Un quejido salió de sus labios al intentarlo. Se desplomó sobre la cama al no poder aguantar su propio peso. Sentía un dolor tremendo, especialmente en su abdomen donde había recibido directamente el golpe de su compañera. No recordaba haber sentido nunca un padecimiento semejante.

¡Naruto! No te levantes- Exigió una mujer rubia que entró a la habitación en el acto.

Tsunade- oba chan- Articuló el chico con un tono lastimero.- Sa…Saku…ra- ch…chan ¿dónde…está?- Preguntó el shinobi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mientras la observaba, suplicante por una respuesta.

Respuesta que no llegó.

Los dos ninjas que se encontraban de pie clavaron su vista en el piso, abatidos. Incapaces de decirle al chico que su compañera aun no volvía. Que no estaba ahí…con él…

Naruto…ella…-Comenzó a decir el pintor.

Ella se fue Naruto, pero la traeremos de vuelta- Respondió la mujer sin delicadeza.

¿Qué?- Articuló el rubio sorprendido y decepcionado.

Hay Anbus buscándola, no te preocupes.- Intentó tranquilizarlo su compañero.

¿Pero….por qué tanta…exa….exageración? Ella….volverá…- Habló el rubio con esperanza.

Porque, es imperativo el encontrarla ahora, Naruto.- Dijo la Hokage

Una expresión confusa surcó el rostro moreno del chico.

Akatsuki está en Konoha.- Aclaró la ojimiel con enojo.

Naruto se sintió presa del pánico. ¡Estaban detrás de él! Estaba desesperado, pero lo que oyó después lo paralizó.

Y están en busca de Sakura…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke-kun Estoy cansada, quiero descansar- Se quejó una chica pelirroja abalanzándose sobre el moreno, dándole un posesivo abrazo.

Una mueca de repugnancia apareció en la cara de Suigetsu al ver tal acción.

No descansaremos hasta llegar a Konoha.- Dijo el Uchiha con sequedad, haciendo caso omiso a la excesiva cercanía de la muchacha.

¡Pero, Sasuke- kun!- Reclamó la kunoichi.

Pero nada, Karin. Ya estamos muy cerca, llegaremos en una hora.- Respondió el moreno finalizando la conversación.

Pronto te veré la cara, Itachi- Pensó el shinobi con rencor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Akatsuki…- Habló la pelirrosa al observar a las tres personas que tenía frente a sí. No había rastro de miedo en su voz, sólo….indiferencia.

Haruno Sakura- Pronunció un joven alto de cabellos negros, dueño de unos ojos rojos como la sangre que portaban la poderosa técnica del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan.- Al fin, tenemos la oportunidad de hablarte… en persona…

Uchiha Itachi…-Respondió la kunoichi con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Buscan a Naruto? Lamento decirles que él no está conmigo.- Habló la ojijade con falsa compasión.

No, está en el hospital, y gracias a ti…umm…- Dijo un shinobi rubio con satisfacción.

La chica lo miró amenazante.

Pero, no te preocupes, no lo buscamos a él…no esta vez.- Se volvió a escuchar la voz del asesino de su clan.- Vinimos por ti…

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. No esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Pero luego recuperó su reciente adquirida inexpresividad.

¿Por mí?- Preguntó la discípula de la Hokage con mofa- ¿Quieren tomarme como rehén, para atraer a Naruto?- Interrogó la muchacha con desprecio al sentirse utilizada.

Un hombre con rasgos de tiburón comenzó a reír al escuchar lo dicho por la ninja de Konoha. Esto hizo enfurecer a la shinobi, que en un instante ya se encontraba frente a Kisame acumulando una mortífera cantidad de chakra en su puño izquierdo, el hombre la miraba atónito, si reaccionar. Iba a dar el golpe final cuando fue detenida.

Una mano masculina se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su fina muñeca, empujándola hacia atrás y haciéndole chocar contra el cuerpo del individuo.

Quieta- Susurró con una frialdad impresionante el mayor de los Uchiha.- Sé inteligente. No te conviene intentar pelear contra nosotros. Tanto por número como por fuerza.

La muchacha al aceptar su desventaja se soltó del agarre y los observó con rencor.

¿Que quieren?- Preguntó la chica con mal humor.

Hablar…- Dijo el rubio con simpleza y esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

¿Hablar?- Preguntó la pelirrosa creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Más bien….negociar…- Corrigió el artista.

La kunoichi enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

Únete a Akatsuki, Haruno.- Habló Itachi con determinación.

La perplejidad fue evidente en su rostro, pero luego, se transformó en duda…estaba considerando la propuesta.

Quizás no es tan mala idea- Pensó la pelirrosa, con ambición.

**C o n t i n u a r á . . . **

_Espero que les haya gustado….Y por favor dejen reviews se los ruego!_

_Responderé los rr por replay cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo xD Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

**Agradecimientos:**

CiNtHiA

Black Cronos

Darkness.masquerade

-Sakura-Star-

Raven-will

Cata

Chivizuke

Cantico Oscuro

Eipa

Sakua kunoichi no power

Gabiuti

Pandora84

**Sin reviews y sin lectores la historia desaparece.**


	5. The Decision

_¡Hoolaa! Lamento la tardanza, pero durante estos días he estado un poco ocupada…a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Me hacen creer en verdad de que mi historia es buena xD. Bien, los dejo con la continuación, espero que les guste!_

Falling Into Darkness

**Aclaraciones:**

**&&&&&&&&:** Cambio de espacio (lugar)

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 5: The Decision **

_Ingresar a Akatsuki…_

Sinónimo de poder, pero también….de traición…

Aquella organización tenía como prioridad eliminar a su mejor amigo, al mismo Naruto que ella había intentado asesinar hace unos días atrás…contradictorio, era su mejor amigo y aun así ella había pretendido aniquilarlo, y ahora lo consideraba para tomar una decisión importante que directa o indirectamente lo involucraba a él…simplemente para no serle desleal, otra vez.

Y también estaba la aldea, sus otros compañeros, sus maestros, su familia…personas que la querían pero que no _la entendían._

Quizás el único capaz de comprender tales sentimientos y esa ambición consumida por la oscuridad, era él…

_Uchiha Sasuke, __el emblemático traidor de Konoha._

Una sonrisa irónica surcó su rostro, hace un tiempo atrás lloraba por el accionar de su antiguo compañero, y ahora, era el único con el que compartía aquellas sensaciones…

En Konoha no conseguiré nada más, ya he llegado al límite allí, Akatsuki puede darme lo que busco…-Reflexionaba la pelirrosa tomando prácticamente una decisión, pero sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas.

La muchacha inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado sin cambiar aquella máscara inexpresiva. El movimiento fue para evitar aquel objeto rápido y punzante que provocaba un silbido capaz de cortar el aire…

La chica sonrió complacida.

_Era él…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Tsunade-sama!- Habló fuertemente un shinobi mientras entraba abruptamente a la oficina de la mujer.

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la mujer alarmada al notar la inquietud en la voz de su subordinado.- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Sakura?

No…no, no la hemos encontrado…-Respondió el hombre con voz temerosa

¿Entonces, qué diablos haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo¡Búscala!- Ordenó la rubia con voz imperiosa.

Un….un….miembro de…Akatsu…un miembro de Akatsuki desea hablar con usted- Ignoró la orden el shinobi.

La Hokage abrió los ojos con notoria sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo Akatsuki era diplomático?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El ambiente se volvió aun más tenso en el momento en el que aquellos cuatro shinobis aterrizaron en el piso con firmeza.

La mirada sangrienta de ambos Uchiha se encontraron, la del menor reflejaba aquel resentimiento y dolor sufrido por años, la del primogénito era serena, no tenía intenciones de batallar con su hermano, lo único importante ahí, era la pelirrosa…

¡Itachi!- Bramó con fiereza el menor.

El aludido se limitó a seguir observándole, los demás observaban la escena en silencio. Hasta que alguien lo rompió.

Sasuke…..-kun- Habló la kunocihi de la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja con un pequeño tinte de burla en su voz. La chica se dio vuelta para encararlo con sus verdes ojos, que se oscurecieron al encontrarse con los profundos abismos del atractivo joven.

El shinobi no pudo ocultar su desconcierto. No por el hecho de encontrarla en ese lugar, si no por descubrirla, _con ellos… _

¿Acaso Sakura, se había aliado con Akatsuki?

El joven sonrió con mofa.

Eso era imposible...

Ella es demasiado buena e inocente como para traicionar Konoha. No es capaz de ello, que patética. –Pensó el portador del sharingan con desprecio.

Gran error.

Me subestimas…._Uchiha, _ya no soy tan buena ni inocente, y menos patética. Cuida tus palabras, y no digas tonterías.- Habló la pelirrosa con enojo, su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido con ira, y sus puños apretados con desmedida fuerza.

Fue el turno de Sasuke de sorprenderse nuevamente.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella amistosa Sakura de hace tiempo atrás que le declaraba su amor a la menor oportunidad, que había ocurrido con su actitud?

Y lo más impresionante era el hecho de que…

Él había _pensado_ aquello, no lo había _dicho…_

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

¿Qué pasa, Sasuke, acaso no te gusta que te trate así?- Interrogó la muchacha con falso cariño- Tendrás que acostumbrarte…

La chica dirigió su vista hacia los miembros de la organización. Dos de ellos sonreían levemente.

¿Y qué decides, Sakura?- Preguntó amistosamente el rubio.

Acepto.- Respondió con firmeza la pelirrosa.

Deidara ensanchó su sonrisa al escucharla.

Misión cumplida.

¿Aceptar qué?- Se preguntaba el líder de Hebi sin entender absolutamente nada.

Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero, es imposible- Dijo la ojijade con serenidad- Se acercan 6 Anbus, y quiero evitar problemas, por ahora.

Todos la observaron sorprendidos, nadie se había percatado de la presencia de los otros shinobis.

La chica notó sus expresiones, y por eso con burla dijo- ¿No los notaron¡Ja¿Cómo no? Hacen demasiado ruido, hablan demasiado fuerte…

¿Hablar¿Y fuerte?

Ninguno de los siete shinobis escuchaba ruido alguno. El bosque se encontraba sumergido bajo un silencio sepulcral que era roto únicamente por sus irregulares respiraciones o por alguna de sus voces.

¿Qué era lo que escuchaba aquella shinobi?

Pero cuando volvieron a la realidad, se percataron de que Sakura ya había desaparecido.

&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade-san- Habló un hombre encapuchado con voz firme, éste portaba la capucha de Akatsuki.

Mm.- Articuló la mujer observándolo con desconfianza, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó con respeto, no debía arriesgarse, debía ser precavida, aquel hombre debía ser sumamente poderoso.

El motivo por el que Akatsuki está aquí en Konoha…usted lo conoce¿no?- Preguntó el sujeto con seriedad.

La rubia entrecerró sus ojos con furia, pero prefirió callar y esperar a que ese individuo confirmara la información.

Veo que sí…-Dijo el encapuchado con satisfacción.- Haruno Sakura, es una kunoichi de gran potencial…con un pasado…._fascinante_

La mujer apretó sus puños con cólera- ¡Sakura no se unirá a ustedes! Nunca lograrán convencerla. ¡Acéptenlo!

El hombre rió con ironía- Me temo que no es así, es más, creo que ya…lo conseguimos.- El triunfo era perceptible en su voz.

¡Aléjense de ella, malditos imbéciles!- Rugió la Hokage azotando la mesa con su puño, donde se creó una grieta debido al impacto. La mujer ya se encontraba de pie, consternada.

Demasiado tarde…-Respondió el hombre con simpleza, sin perder el control.-Ya nos involucramos con Sakura, y ella nos aceptó, sin darse cuenta, en el momento en que trató de matar al chico del kyubi.

¿¡Ustedes, para que la quieren…maldita sea!?- Interrogó la rubia totalmente alterada.

Queremos su fuerza, su habilidad, su lealtad…No nos conviene tenerla en contra, además de ese poder con el que nació, es único, sólo es cosa de…desarrollarlo- Dijo el hombre.- Pero yo me pregunto…¿Por qué Tsunade-san, usted como su maestra, no la ayudó a explotar dicha habilidad? Sabiendo que con ella, sería invencible.- Preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

_Porque sería peligroso…-_ pensó la mujer- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió la rubia con terquedad

Yo creo que sí…pero, déjeme decirle algo, Tsunade-san, fue mala idea haberle hecho perder la memoria, porque ahora, cuando recuerde todo, se dará cuenta de que fue traicionada, y no volverá a confiar más en Konoha.- Meditó el hombre con inteligencia.

La mujer abrió sus ojos con terror. Y luego miró al piso sobriamente.

Nos vemos, Tsunade-san, la próxima vez, vendré con compañía- Se despidió el hombre enigmáticamente, luego desapareció.

La mujer rompió su escritorio con su puño, la frustración era enorme.

_Estamos perdidos…_

**C o n t i n u a r á . . . **

_¿Y, qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que en este capítulo la historia ha avanzado un poco más. Bien, responderé a cada uno de sus reviews por replan. Y repito denuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS. A las personas que leen el fic y no mandan rr, les pido que lo hagan, no, más bien les exijo xD. __¡Bien, eso¡Adiós!. Nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp._

**Agradecimientos:**

-Sakura-Star-

Linux-chan

Lollipop Madness

CiNtHiA

Cantico Oscuro

Gabiuti

Black Cronos

Eipa

Darkness.masquerade

**Sin reviews la historia desaparece**


	6. Suffering

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo más largo para compensar mi falta. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews! Si no, no seguiré escribiendo ¬¬ Aquí va el fic._

**Los personajes de Naruto**** no me pertenecen, si fuera así, no estaría haciendo esto xD**

Falling Into Darkness

**Capítulo 6: ****Suffering**

¿Qué quieren de Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, la situación ya era bastante extraña.

No te incumbe- Respondió su hermano sin observarlo, ya que dirigió su vista hacia un punto escondido tras la espesura del bosque.

Al parecer tenía razón…- Dijo el rubio de cabellera larga observando el mismo lugar que su compañero.- Pero la pregunta es: ¿Cómo los detectó?- La curiosidad y el asombro eran palpables.

Demasiado extraño- Respondió el de rasgos de tiburón con el seño fruncido.

Aunque quizás sea una de esas extrañas habilidades de las que habló el Líder.- Meditó el artista con voz seria- Pero ahora, podremos verla en acción- Agregó el shinobi con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Pero que diablos…?- Pensó el menor de los Uchiha- ¡Itachi! Si no vas a hablar….¡Te mataré!- Sentenció el moreno mientras desenfundaba su katana.

Sasuke-kun no creo que sea…- Intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja.

No intervengas- Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de abalanzarse sobre su hermano en posición ofensiva.

Itachi fijó sus ojos en él dispuesto a defenderse.

Que molesto- Habló el de largos cabellos negros.

Itachi-san, ahora no es momento de jugar, debemos ir por Haruno Sakura- Recordó el rubio intentando evitar una pelea.

Lo sé- Dijo evadiendo el ataque de su hermano, iba a sujetarlo, pero la asombrosa rapidez del menor se lo impidió.- Además, los Anbus ya están a aquí.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron 6 Anbus con intención de atacar. Pasearon su mirada con rapidez para identificar a los shinobis, y ver si, ahí se encontraba la kunoichi de melena rosada.

No está.- Dijo lo evidente un shinobi con una máscara en forma de dragón.

Aun así, están ellos aquí.- Respondió otro observando fijamente a los sujetos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

¡Captúrenlos!- Exclamó uno que parecía ser el Capitán

Los subordinados de la Hokage se movieron con una increíble velocidad para luego rodearlos.

El rubio de Akatsuki rió fuertemente- ¿Atraparnos? Lo siento, pero tenemos otros planes.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el bosque. Y ágiles siluetas se deslizaron por las ramas de los árboles.

Hebi se marchó en seguida, ya que al parecer ellos no eran la prioridad de Konoha, y era mejor evitar problemas.

En cambio los tres miembros de Aktasuki huían rápidamente, no había desesperación en ellos, sólo esa extraña calma que se puede tener al saberse superior.

¡No escaparán!- Rugió un ninja de Konoha.

¿No podemos matarlos, y ya?- Preguntó Kisame con crueldad.

No, sólo debemos despistarlos, tenemos que encontrar a Haruno y llevárnosla lo más pronto posible, no podemos permitir que cambie de parecer.- Decidió tajantemente el Uchiha, luego frenó en seco, mientras hacía algunos sellos con sus manos.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_.- Exclamó Uchiha, lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego.

El escenario se llenó de un espeso humo, y cuando los Anbus pudieron ver con claridad el lugar, los tres asesinos ya habían desaparecido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el hospital**

Naruto…-Nombró con inexpresividad una kunoichi mientras observaba el rostro del rubio.

Sa..Sakura-chan- Dijo el chico con sentimientos encontrados al ver a su compañera.

Me tiene miedo…- Pensó la pelirrosa con pesar al ver la actitud del shinobi- ¡Ja! No es para menos, intenté matarlo.- Esto último lo pensó con amargura.

Volviste, Sakura-chan, yo sabía…- Habló el muchacho recuperando su alegría.

Volví, para irme….definitivamente.- Respondió la kunoichi sin tacto.

¿Qué?- Articuló, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos hasta el límite al escuchar tamaña _estupidez.- _¿Irte, a dónde, por qué?- Preguntaba el chico, atragantándose con sus palabras.

Ya no me sirve estar aquí…-Respondió vagamente la muchacha.

¿Servir? ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué?- Dijo el ojiazul intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Me voy, ya tomé una decisión, y vine aquí para despedirme de ti.- Razonó la ojijade. A pesar de su extraño comportamiento, ella seguía sintiendo algo muy especial por Naruto.

¡Pero, Sakura-chan, no nos dejes, no hagas lo mismo que Sasuke!- Chillaba el chico intentando contener las lágrimas.

_Sasuke…_

Al escuchar lo que su compañero le dijo la chica sintió un escalofrío, y cerró sus ojos. Ella bien conocía el sufrimiento que se tenía al perder a un ser querido. Ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Naruto, ya que ella mismo experimentó dichas sensaciones en carne propia, y bien sabía que eran heridas sumamente dolorosas e imposibles de cicatrizar. Pero…ya había tomado una decisión.

El sufrimiento es parte de la vida, debe aprender a vivir con eso.- Pensó la pelirrosa con una impresionante frialdad.- Lo siento Naruto, nada de lo que digas, alterará mi decisión.- Zanjó el asunto la kunoichi.

El jinchuriki pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, y sintió que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Siempre tan decidida, Sakura-chan- Dijo el chico con profunda tristeza, ignorando la fuerte opresión que tenía en el pecho.- Espero que…te vaya bien.- Agregó el shinobi sin poder evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Estaba comenzando a sumergirse en aquel mundo…

_Soledad._

No, Naruto, no estás solo, hay más personas, que se consideran tus amigos.- Tranquilizó la muchacha.

El joven sonrió agradecido, pero luego se extrañó de que su amiga supiera que él estaba justamente pensando en aquello, pero lo atribuyó a una coincidencia.

Me largo.- Determinó la discípula de la Hokage dándose media vuelta, su entrecejo se encontraba relativamente fruncido.

Me estoy volviendo sensible, otra vez.- Reflexionó la chica provocándole frustración.- No puedo permitirme el ser débil, por algo estoy haciendo esto. Es hora de demostrar mi verdadera fortaleza.

Por lo menos, dime donde vas…- Dijo su compañero en un intento de retenerla aun más, y de saber en que lugar estaría, para traerla de vuelta.

Pero ningún sonido salió de la boca femenina.

¿Sakura-chan?- Pronunció el ojiazul.

No lo sé Naruto, no sé exactamente a qué lugar voy.- Respondió finalmente la chica, pensativa.

¿Cómo?- Articuló el rubio, incrédulo.- Pero… ¿vas sola?

No…- Respondió con dejadez la aludida.

Entonces, ¿con quién?- Interrogó el shinobi sin poder ocultar la curiosidad.

Con Akatsuki…-Dijo Sakura, para después marcharse por la ventana.

Naruto se encontraba atónito.

Su amiga, lo había traicionado…

Amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus bellos ojos sin poder controlarlo. Aquellas gotas salinas quemaban su rostro, advirtiéndole: el verdadero dolor, recién comenzaba a ser sentido.

En un desesperado intento de incorporarse, el joven cayó tumbado sobre la camilla, seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor y frustración que fue proferido por su boca.

El muchacho se retorció unos momentos, luego se irguió con mayor lentitud, sin obtener fructuosos resultados. Nuevamente se desplomó sobre el colchón provocando un gracioso ruido. En las vendas ya se hacían visibles rastros de sangre recién derramada.

_Se habrían viejas heridas._

_El dolor no cesaba._

_Y la real desgracia, recién comenzaba._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó el Capitán Anbu en la oficina de la Hokage.

Reporte.- Ordenó la mujer imperiosa.

Tres miembros de la organización Akatsuki fueron vistos en el interior del bosque junto al equipo Hebi liderado por el traidor Uchiha, Sasuke.- Habló con voz cordial el shinobi.

¡¿Qué?!- Articuló la rubia alterada.- ¿Enfrentamientos?- Preguntó la Hokage recuperando la compostura.

No, sólo una explosión de Aktasuki que intentaba huir, y luego un ataque del elemento Fuego por parte de Uchiha Itachi con el fin de distraernos.- Explicó brevemente el Anbu.

Entiendo.- Respondió la mujer con el seño fruncido.

Al parecer estaban interesados en algo más, ya que no batallaron como acostumbran. Tenían prisa.- Habló el shinobi un poco confundido.

¿Prisa?- Pronunció la Hokage, luego abrió los ojos con terror.- ¡Sakura!

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez, y cuando la abrió se encontró allí con un chico rubio que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entrar, el joven portaba una desagradable mueca de dolor.

¿Naruto, qué…?- Masculló la kunoichi mientras lo sujetaba y lo llevaba a un asiento.

Sakura-chan…sálvela.- Rogó Naruto con ojos perdidos debido al dolor físico…y psicológico, ambos provocados por su mejor amiga.

¿Salvarla, de qué estás hablando?- Preguntó, perturbada.

_Sakura se fue, con Akatsuki…_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Haruno, Sakura ¿Estás completamente segura de abandonar Konoha para unirte a Akatsuki?- Preguntó solemnemente el Líder de la organización.

La joven lo observó fijamente a los ojos.

_No, sólo estoy aquí para matarlos.-_ Determinó la pelirrosa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cruel. Cerró su puños con fuerza, y sintió como aquél extraño chakra recorría cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cabello, al igual que su vestimenta comenzaron a moverse graciosamente producto de una singular brisa que emanaba de ella.

¿Cómo?- Se escuchó por parte de uno de los miembros.

Un ápice de miedo se asomó por los ojos de Pein, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha, pero luego se desvaneció y se trasformó en una infinita seriedad.

Deja de jugar.- Ordenó el hombre con gravedad.

¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?- Preguntó la kunoichi sin romper el contacto visual.

Tus ojos…-Determinó el sujeto sonriendo levemente al ver que había dado en el clavo.

La chica sonrió ante su perspicacia, luego cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizó, el hombre se había percatado de que el instinto asesino en ella era sólo superficial.

Por lo menos sirvió para ver que algunos de ustedes, me temen. Me pregunto por qué.- Habló la chica con soberbia.- Pero bien, antes que nada, vas a tener que aclarar muchas dudas, si no lo haces, me veré en la obligación de aniquilarlos.

Terminarás muerta si lo intentas.- Respondió el rubio complacido por su valentía.

No me importa, mientras me lleve a más de uno en el camino.-Dijo la pelirrosa con determinación.

¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó el joven cediendo ante aquella muchacha.

Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Cómo es qué sabes tanto de mí? ¿Por qué diablos tienes recuerdos de mí, que ni siquiera yo tengo? ¿Por qué me quieres dentro de Akatsuki? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué puedo entrar a tu cabeza aunque no quiera, y ver cada parte de tu mente?- Bombardeó de preguntas la ojijade con cólera.

Son muchas preguntas, y acepto que quieras obtener tus respuestas, y también admiro tu actitud, pero ¿por qué no lo investigas tú, si puedes leer mi mente?- Habló el Líder con una extraña emoción en su voz.

No obtuvo una respuesta por parte de la chica. Todos los demás observaban la conversación, expectantes, y también se encontraban asombrados por la repentina familiaridad con la que su Líder trataba a la kunoichi.

Ya veo…- Dijo el rubio entendiendo lo que ocurría, el hombre no despegaba su vista de los ojos de Sakura.- Aun no puedes controlarlo, es más, es tanta la sobrecarga de poder, que no puedes evitar escuchar los pensamientos de todos los aquí presentes, ¿me equivoco?- Dedujo el joven con inteligencia.- Eso te debe costar un buen dolor de cabeza.- Dijo Pein con simpatía, hecho que aumentó el asombro en sus subordinados.

Sakura bajó un poco su cabeza para darle entender de que estaba en lo correcto.

Bien, Sakura, te responderé todo lo que quieras, incluso te diré más cosas de las que imaginas, cosas que pueden despertar algunos nuevos sentimientos en ti, también se te entrenará y serás una kunoichi excepcional; pero todo esto tiene una condición…-Dijo, escrutándola con la mirada esperando ver alguna reacción.- Debes unirte a Akatsuki _para siempre__**…**_pelearás junto a nosotros hasta que tu muerte determine lo contrario, y participarás en la extracción de todos los biju, incluyendo, _el del kyubi…_Y si es necesario, acabarás con cualquiera que estorbe, sea de tu aldea, o incluso, el mismo _Uchiha Sasuke. _Y bien, ¿aceptas?

La Haruno tembló en su lugar, estaba dudando, ella sabía que tendría que hacer todo eso, pero, no estaba segura de estar completamente preparada.

Si quieres obtener _poder y fuerza_, es tu única salida- Intentó convencer el rubio al ver su inseguridad.

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par.

_Con que era él…_

_Él era esa misteriosa voz…_

¿Aceptas?- Reiteró su pregunta Pein, atravesándola con la mirada.

La joven lo observó con gran intensidad.

_Sí, acepto…_

**C o n t i n u a r á . . .**

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que este capi está poco emocionante, pero más bien es un nexo a lo que viene de la historia, en la que se revelará la verdad sobre el pasado de Sakura, sus nuevas habilidades, etc. Y también habrá, quizás, un tenue romance, pero, yo me pregunto de que parejas les gustaría? Es por eso, que a mis amados lectores que __**dejan rr**__, les pregunto: _

_¿Quieren romance?_

_Si es así._

_¿Entre quienes?_

_(Idealmente que esté Sakura en la pareja xD)_

_Tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones, si no, no les preguntaría xD_

_A los que no dejan rr, anímense a hacerlo ;)_

_Bien, eso es todo_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_Darkness.masquerade_

_Black Cronos_

_Kikey_

_-Sakura-Star-_

_Linux-chan_

_xJigokux_

_Eipa_

_Cantico Oscuro_

_Yakitsu_

**Sin lectores y sin cierta cantidad de reviews, la historia desaparece.**


End file.
